Klonoa's Love Story
by Anonymous Gravity Falls Fan
Summary: If someone asked you to help them, would you do it? A short prelude to Miles Tails Prower and the Kitsune Stone. Rated K for character death. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ocs; Amber, Mist and Emerald. Everything belongs to their respective owners. {Sorry it's so late. I wanted to post sooner, but I was either too busy or kept forgetting to post}


If someone asked you to help their family, would you do it? A short prelude to _Miles Tails Prower and the Kitsune Stone_. Friendship/Romance/Alternate Universe fanfic. Rated K+ for implied death and a dire situation.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my three fan characters; Amber, Mist and Emerald. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

Klonoa's Love Story

Klonoa was skating along the streets of Breezegale. He looked to his left to see a beautiful brown female fox walking into a nearby doctor's office.

Klonoa was paying so much attention to her that he didn't notice the hole in the ground in front of him. He fell through and screamed. He closed his eyes, ready to crash and die, when someone grabbed his left arm and he stopped falling. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the female fox that he was looking at a moment ago holding his arm. Klonoa blushed. She pulled him up and led him to the nearby doctor's office. She stormed inside and went to her office, holding onto his arm the entire way. She sat him down in a chair in front of her desk. She sat down behind her desk and started working on some papers on her desk.

"That's twice now I've had to save your life. You are so lucky I don't let you die." The fox said.

"Sorry, what's your name?" Klonoa said.

"Amber, yours?" Amber replied.

"My name's Klonoa." Klonoa introduced.

She stopped working on her papers and looked up at Klonoa.

"Klonoa, have you heard of the Mobius Olympics?" Amber asked.

"No I haven't, what about them?" Klonoa replied.

"The Mobius Olympics is a series of ten events. The reward for winning them is 5 million power rings. My family's company is near bankrupt, we're losing money more money than we can earn and we need more money fast. The only problem is that you have to have three members on your team to compete and one must be the power type, one must be the flight type, and the other must be the speed type. I've tried asking my friends, but they all said no except for my best friend, Mist, and she's not sure if her parents will let her." Amber explained.

"Don't worry, we'll work things out. I'll help you win the competition and save your family!" Klonoa promised.

Amber smiled in gratitude and they shook hands. The next day, Klonoa met with Amber after she finished working.

"Today, we will work out a plan at Mist's house. The Olympics are taking place tomorrow afternoon." Amber told Klonoa as they were skating towards Mist's house.

In Mist's living room, they had settled down on the couch with some potato chips and apple juice. Mist was a white female hedgehog that was about the same age as Amber and Klonoa.

"Klonoa would be the flight type, Amber would be the speed type, and I would be the power type." Mist said.

"The events are in this order: Hurdle Dash, Pennant Capture, Relay Run, Block Smash, Circle push, Goal roll, Ring Drop, Disc Catch, Lamp Jump, and Snow Throw." Amber added.

At the Olympics, Klonoa was excited. The four teams were announced and the Olympics started. Klonoa and his team came in 1st in the Hurdle Dash, 2nd in Pennant Capture, 1st in Relay Run, 1st in Block Smash, 1st in Circle push, 1st in Goal Roll, 1st in Ring Drop, 3rd in Disc Catch, 1st in Lamp Jump, and 3rd in Snow Throw. After the Olympic events, the points were added up and the winner was announced.

"The winner, with 1700 points, Team Klonoa!" the scorekeeper announced.

Klonoa got the power rings and gave them to Amber.

"Klonoa...I can't thank you enough for your kindness..." Amber said as a single tear of gratitude ran down her cheek.

Klonoa and Amber kissed each other on the lips for a few minutes.

Epilogue

A 30 year old Klonoa had fallen ill and was about to pass away. Their son, a light green kitsune named Emerald, was standing beside Amber.

"In 1000 years, a kitsune with the last name of Prower will make everything right. Protect Emerald and all those who are descended from him to make sure the prophecy comes true. Make sure Emerald discovers the Kitsune Stone." Klonoa said before he died.


End file.
